Someone Watching Over Me
by DeanWinchestersGirl84
Summary: After Dean strikes a deal with the crossroads demon to bring Sam back, a mysterious girl shows up in his life. What will happen next? Rated for language and eventual adult situations. R&R please.
1. Let's Make a Deal

**A/N: **Okay, so I had this thought when I was watching Simon Said, I don't know why, but I figured I could go with it. It seemed to have potential, but I'm the writer, so I'm biased. Anyway, let me know what you think. It starts out in the season 2 episode "all Hell Breaks Loose, Part One" when Sam dies and goes from there. Reviews are loved!

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction except my OC. They belong to Eric Kripke, not me.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER ONE: LET'S MAKE A DEAL**

Sam stood over Jake, the iron rod held firmly in his hand. Every nerve in his body was telling him to kill Jake, but deep down, he knew that's what the demon wanted. Angrily, he throws the rod to the ground. Hearing the sound of his name being screamed, he turns toward the voice. Dean. He begins to walk towards his big brother's voice. Suddenly, Dean and Bobby turn the corner.

"Sam?" Dean asks, relieved to see his younger brother alive and well.

"Dean!" Sam yells, about to cry with happiness as he realizes that his brother has come to save him.

Unfortunately, Sam doesn't see Jake as he wakes up and grabs the knife from the ground.

"Sam, look out!' Dean warns, momentarily unable to make his brain work.

It's too late. Jake thrusts the knife into Sam's back and Sam groans as blinding white hot pain shoots through his back.

"No!" Dean yells, running towards his baby brother.

Violently, Jake twists the knife, creating a massive wound in Sam's back before he turns and runs away. Sam falls to his knees, defeated. Bobby chases after him while Dean slides on his knees in the mud, grasping at Sam's clothing, trying to keep him conscious.

"Sam!" Dean yells as Sam's head falls forward onto his shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, Sam." Dean lifts Sam from his body, looking into his eyes. "Sam! Hey!" Dean quickly pulls him close again. "Come here. Let me look at you." Dean places his hand against Sam's wound, and when he pulls it away, his entire palm is covered in sticky red liquid. Blood. Sam's blood.

Again, Dean moves Sam so he can look into his eyes. "Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam!" Dean tried to hold Sam steady as his head lolls forward and drops back, as though he is slipping away. "Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You're gonna be good as new. Huh?" Dean puts his hands on his brother's head, stopping it from moving, forcing him to look into his eyes. "I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Look after my pain-in-the-ass little brother?"

Desperately, he moves his hands around Sam's head, trying to make him respond, but he gets nothing. So, he places his hands back on Sam's cheeks, looking into his eyes once more. "Sam? Sam! Sammy!" Slowly, Sam's eyes slide shut. Dean knows what this means, but he won't accept it. "No. No, no, no, no." He pulls Sam's limp body into his chest, holding him. "Oh, God."

Dean cradles Sam in his arms as his baby brother dies, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Sam!" he yells, one last time, shaking him slightly, hoping he will wake up. However, when he doesn't, Dean buries his head in Sam's hair and cries harder.

Dean doesn't remember much after that. Bobby came back and they got into the Impala, laying Sam's body in the backseat and driving off back to the hotel room. Once they got there, they carried Sam into the room, laying him on the mattress. Later, Bobby goes out, but Dean stays with Sam, staring at him.

He doesn't know how much time has passed, but he knows it's enough that Bobby had time to run out and come back. Bobby comes through the door, a bucket of chicken in his hand. "Dean?" he asks, seeing him standing in the doorway, looking at Sam's immobile body. "Brought you this back."

"No, thanks. I'm fine," Dean answers, not really feeling like eating right now.

"You should eat something," Bobby suggests, worried about Dean.

"I said I'm fine." Dean walks over to the table, standing beside Bobby. He picks up his beer bottle and takes a long swig, Bobby watching in disappointment and worry.

"Dean...I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time...we bury Sam?"

"No." He sits.

"We could," Bobby sighs before finishing, "maybe--"

"What?" Dean interrupted. "Torch his corpse?" He pauses. "Not yet."

Bobby leans on the table, looking intently into Dean's eyes. "I want you to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean moves to rest his arms on the table.

"Dean, please."

"Would you cut me some slack?"

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit I could use your help." Dean scoffs at this. "Something big is going down. End-of-the-world big."

"Well, then let it end!" Dean screams.

Surprised, Bobby counters, "You don't mean that."

Dean stands, fast, knocking the chair he was sitting on backwards and onto the ground. He stares Bobby in the eye. "You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it." He looks down, not wanting to look Bobby in the eye any longer. "If you knew what's good for you turn around and get the hell out of here." At the end of his sentence, his eyes are back on Bobby's. When Bobby doesn't leave, Dean pushes him. "Go!" Dean sees a tear in Bobby's eye, and he feels bad. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. He turns to walk back to the table. "Please, just go." He hold onto the back of another chair, not looking at Bobby as he turns away.

"You know where I'll be," Bobby says as he walks out the door, leaving Dean alone with Sam once more. Again, Dean stares at his baby brother's corpse. He looks away and a tear falls from his eye.

Later, Dean is sitting on a chair beside the mattress Sam's body lays on. "You know, when you were little...and you couldn't have been more than 5...you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go? He'd take off for days at a time. I remember I begged you, "Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know." He chuckle softly before continuing. "I just wanted you to be a kid. Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you. Keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job. That one job." His voice broke as he tried to hold back the tears. "And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry." He wiped away the tears that escaped. "I guess that's what I do. You know, I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that?" He's crying now. "What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God." He sniffles. "What am I supposed to do?" He inhales sharply before standing, looking down at Sam. Suddenly, he kicks the chair behind him, sending it flying as he shouts, "What am I supposed to do?!"

Moments later, Dean is in his beloved Impala, recklessly driving to the crossroads where he knows he can summon the demon that can bring his Sammy back to him. Angrily, without hesitation, he shoves all the ingredients for a summoning into a box, slamming it closed and burying it at the intersection where the roads all meet. Moments pass, and the demon doesn't come. Dean looks left, then right, but there's no sign of the thing.

Finally, he yells, "Oh, come on already. Show your face, you bitch!"

Suddenly, a beautiful woman in a black dress appears. "Easy sugar, you'll wake the neighbors," she says casually. Dean turns to the sound of her voice, and as he looks at her, her eyes go from red to gray. "Dean. It's so, so good to see you." She inhales sharply. "I mean it. Look at you. Gone and got your family killed. All alone in the world. It's too sweet." She moves in closer to him, talking into his chin, now. "Excuse me, you're gonna have to give me a moment. Sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses."

Dean looks at her. "I should send you straight back to hell."

"Oh, you should. But you won't." She walks behind him. "And I know why."

Dean turns to look at her. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Following in Daddy's footsteps. You wanna make a deal. Little Sammy, back from the dead. And let me guess, you're offering up your own soul?"

"There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it. And it's all yours. And all you got to do is bring Sam back. And give me ten years. Ten years, and then you come for me."

"You must be joking."

"That's the same deal you give everybody else."

"You're not everybody else."Again, she steps closer to Dean and whispers in his ear, "Why would I want to give you anything? Keep your gutter soul, it's too tarnished, anyway." She takes a few steps away from him.

"Nine years."

"No."

"Eight."

She chuckles. "You keep going, I'll keep saying no."

"Okay, five years. Five years, then my bill comes due. That's my last offer. Five years or no deal."

Smiling, she walks back to him. She leans in for a kiss. "Then no deal."

"Fine."

"Fine." Again, she smiles and begins to walk away. "Make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint."

"Wait." Dean turns to look at her.

Softly, she whispers, "It's a fire sale, and everything must go." She turns to look upon Dean again.

"What do I have to do?"

She begins walking towards him again. "First of all, quit groveling. Needy guys are such a turnoff." She sighs. "Look...Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, Dean. You're like a... puppy. You're just too fun to play with." Again, she sighs. "I'll do it."

"You'll bring him back?"

"I will. And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year and one year only." She walks closer, leaning towards him again, her lips almost touching his as she speaks to him. "But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Sam drops dead, he's back to rotten meat in no time. So? It's a better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say?"

Dean wraps his hand around the demon's neck and pulls her into a kiss, sealing the deal and bringing Sam back. The demon places her hand on the side of Dean's head and slips her tongue inside his mouth, secretly enjoying this kiss a little too much.

Back at the hotel, Sam's eyes shoot open, wide, as he gasps, suddenly alive again, though not remembering ever being dead. He sits up, leaning back on his elbows and grunts at the pain in his back, looking around the room, wondering how he got there.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **And thus completes chapter one. Let me know if you want me to go on.


	2. Why Me?

**A/N: **Okay, so here's where my part of the story actually begins. I hope you like it. R&R please!

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER TWO: WHY ME?**

She watched through the crystal ball as Dean Winchester kissed the crossroads demon to bring his brother back to life. Hank had made her sit here and watch everything as it unwound since Jake had slammed that knife into Sam's back. She felt bad for Dean, knowing that Sam's death would drive him over the edge; however, she never imagine Dean would go this far.

Suddenly, the images stopped, letting her know Hank was back. "Wow," she said, standing and turning to Hank. "Didn't see that coming."

Hank shook his head, smiling. "You always watch these things as though they are movies. I love that about you."

"Let me guess, I'm being assigned to him." She leaned against the white wall, her arms crossed over her chest. She really didn't want this case. Honestly, she was hoping for a small case, maybe with children who wanted their every wish granted; not the Winchester case.

"How did you know?" Hank asked, smiling.

She rolled her eyes. "Hank, come on. Anything but this. Please?"

"Why don't you want this one?"

"Why? Do you really have to ask that?" She walked closer to Hank. "He's not a nice person. You never give me nice people. I always have to be with the mean ones."

"He's not mean once you get to know him. And besides, you're mean, so you two will work out fine together."

She gave him an insulted look. "I'm not mean."

He laughed. "You can be. Besides, this is your last case. Winchester makes twenty-one. Once you seal the deal with him, you can have your wings."

"Yeah, but, I don't know if I can seal the deal with him. He might not even want my help."

"Well, then make him want your help. Regardless, you have to stop him from going to Hell." Hank waited until they watched Dean pull the trigger on Azazel before he turned back to her. "It's time."

"Is this the part where you give me super powers? You know, like, magical demon killing powers so I can just blast the demon that holds his contract and be done with it? 'Cause, that would be cool. And helpful."

"You're always such a kidder." Hank laughed. "Well, good luck." With that, he touched her forehead, white light emanating from his fingertips. She closed her eyes against the light, knowing that in a few short minutes she was going to be out of this comfort zone and slammed smack-dab in the middle of whatever Dean Winchester was doing.

When she opened her eyes, she was in the backseat of Dean's '67 Chevy Impala. "Whew," she breathed, "that was a trip."

"What the--" Dean yelled, almost losing control of the car.

"Geez, be a little more careful, will you." She looked over at Sam. "You have precious cargo."

Dean looked at her through the mirror while Sam turned his head and looked. "Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm Jaimie."

Dean chuckled. "As if that sums it up."

"Well, what do you want? My life story?"

"We could start with how you got here."

"I'm an angel. Well, I will be once I'm done saving your ass."

"What?"

"Yeah. Just drive, Winchester. We can talk back at the motel."

Dean went to protest, but Sam interrupted. "Go ahead, Dean. I'll keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything."

The rest of the drive was silent. However, as soon as they were in the motel room, Dean turned on her again. "Now, what are you?"

"I told you. I'm an angel working for her wings."

Meanwhile, Sam had gone straight to his computer and began researching.

"And I'm just supposed to what? Believe you?" Dean asked.

"It'd be nice."

Dean smiled, shaking his head as he turned away from her. "Dean," Sam piped up, "there is lore on here about how angels will come to visit humans before they become angels. It says they have to earn their wings. After twenty-one lives are saved, then their wings are granted to them."

Jaimie was about to say something when she got water thrown on her. She glared at Dean, knowing he had thrown holy water on her. She spit the water out of her mouth in Dean's direction, soaking the front of his shirt. "Not a demon."

Sam smiled as he looked at Dean's wet shirt. He was beginning to like this girl, even if he didn't really know what she was. "Okay, Dean, she's legit, I think. I mean, people don't actually make this kind of stuff up."

"I don't believe her," Dean said, still looking down at his shirt.

"What can I do to change your mind, Dean? Huh? You want me to grant you a wish?"

Dean's eyes shot up to hers. "Can you do that?"

"One. But then I lose that power."

Dean still didn't believe her and she knew it. However, she could tell by the look on his face that he was going to wish for something. Then, he spoke. "I wish for a big, juicy cheeseburger, extra onions, and pie." He smiled, waiting for her to choke and tell them what she really was. Instead, he stared at his wish.

"Convinced?" Jaimie asked, sitting on the bed closest to the window.

Sam laughed. "Dude, you get one wish and you wish for food?"

"I didn't think she was telling the truth," Dean answered, throwing Sam his look that told him to shut up. Then, he turned his attention to Jaimie. "I guess. So, how are you going to help me?"

"Well," Jaimie started. "Demons are coming. Lots and lots of demons. It's not going to be pretty, and it's certainly not going to be easy. But, my job is to stop you from going to Hell. And I'm gonna do it."

Dean chuckled. "Really?" He walked towards her and bent so he could look her in the eyes. Their lips were almost touching as he spoke to her. "And what makes you think I want your help?"

"I don't care if you do or don't. I'm still gonna help you. It'll just be easier if you don't get in my way."

Pulling back, Dean smiled. "I like her," he said to Sam as he walked over to his duffel bag. There, he pulled out a clean shirt. Next, he pulled his shirt off, revealing his muscular chest, stealing a glance at Jaimie to see if she was looking. She wasn't, which made him a little upset. Quickly, he pulled the clean shirt on, throwing the dirty one into the corner.

Sam turned off his computer and lay on the bed Jaimie wasn't sitting on. "I'm beat," he yawned. "I'm going to go bed. I'll see you in the morning. Night, Dean."

"Night," Dean said, smiling at his little brother.

"Night, Jaimie," Sam shyly added.

"Night Sam," she answered, smiling.

Dean walked over to the bed she sat on. "So, are you going to let me sleep there, or are you going to put me on the couch?" He smiled.

"By all means, sleep on the bed." She stood, walking over to the table and taking a seat on top of it. "I don't sleep anyway." She shot him a coy smile, knowing he was checking her out. She didn't mind, though. Actually, she saw it as an advantage. If he thought she was cute, he might be more willing to listen to her. "Get some sleep, Winchester. We have a lot of work to do."

Dean closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly due to all of the events of the last day. Losing Sam had really done a number on him, and then killing Azazel. Now, he wanted to sleep for a month, but knew he couldn't. Apparently, he had a lot of work to do.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Let me know if you want me to continue. Reviews are loved, and they motivate me.


	3. Are You Trying to Get Yourself Killed!

**A/N: **Thank you for the review! Keep them coming! Reviews are motivating for me.

**WARNING: **There is a reason this fanfic is rated M and the reason starts in this chapter. Please do not read on if adult situations and swearing offends you.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER THREE: ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!**

Dean woke to the sound of the shower running. Normally, he would have never heard it, but today it seemed as though it were so loud even the neighbors could have heard it through the thin walls. Slowly, he sat up, looking around the room. Sam was nowhere in sight, so Dean figured he was the one in the shower.

Vaguely, he recalled a girl showing up in the backseat of his Impala and telling him that she was sent to make sure that he didn't go to Hell. However, as he looked around the room, there was no sign of her. He lay back down, closing his eyes and smiling at himself. _It had all been a dream. Jaimie wasn't real. just a hot fantasy girl you cooked up in that nasty little head of yours, you dog_, Dean chuckled to himself. And she was hot. God, was she hot. He wondered if he had seen her in a magazine he had looked at lately.

His thought drifted away as he heard the water turn off. He opened his eyes just in time to see Sam come out of the bathroom, his towel hanging loosely on his hips. Today, however, Dean noticed Sam was a little more cautious about walking around in only his towel. "What's the matter, Sammy?" Dean asked, preparing to make a joke about why Sam was clinging to his towel so desperately.

Before Sam could answer, the door swung open. Dean's mouth dropped open when he saw a beautiful woman slip through, food in hand. Quickly, once he realized his mouth had been hanging open, he slammed it shut with an audible _snap!_ It was her; Jaimie. He hadn't been dreaming. Closing his eyes against the now painful erection that had formed beneath the sheets, Dean bit his lower lip, trying to calm himself down.

"Breakfast, boys?" Jaimie asked, lifting her arms so they could see the bags more clearly. "I have coffee, too." She smiled as she watched Sam grip his towel tighter, turning his knuckles even more white, if that was even possible.

"Uh, sure," Sam stuttered. "Just l-let me get dressed f-first." He hurried to the bathroom, taking a pile of clothing with him as he closed the door.

Once Sam was gone, Jaimie turned her attention to Dean. "So, Winchester, you hungry?"

Dean stood up, feeling like his usual self once again. "Always." He walked over to her and took one of the bags out of her hands, sitting on the table with his breakfast. "Where's that coffee you promised?"

"I believe I said I _have_ coffee. Not I _promise_ coffee," Jaimie corrected. "And it's for me. Get your own coffee."

Dean looked back at her. "So, you're going to down three coffees all by yourself."

Jaimie shrugged. "What can I say? I'm an addict." She smiled. Finally, she handed Dean one of the Styrofoam cups she had been holding. "Careful, it's hot."

Dean looked at her, allowing his eyes to trail up and down her body. "Don't worry, sweetheart," he assured. "It's not the only hot thing in this room I have to worry about." He winked at her.

"Yeah? I know, right? Sam's such a doll." She smiled at him as he frowned. She knew who he had been talking about, but there was no way she was going to allow him to start hitting on her. He was famous where she came from. Everyone up there had wanted his case; only because he was gorgeous and they wanted to see if they could get him to have sex with them. If Jaimie was like her co-workers, she knew she could have had him in the sack already. But she wasn't. To her, this was business and nothing more. Winchester was her last case. Once she sealed the deal with him, she got her wings and became a real angel. Therefore, in her mind, there was no time to play around.

Finally, Sam walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed. He walked over to the table and took his seat opposite Dean. Slowly, he dug into the bag and pulled out his breakfast. Once he was finished, he threw away the bag and the plates the diner had provided them with. Then, he looked at Jaimie. "Thanks for the breakfast. And the coffee. Normally, I have to do all that stuff while Dean sleeps."

"You're welcome, Sam," Jaimie smiled. She turned her attention to Dean. "At least _someone_ appreciates my hospitality."

"I appreciate it. I just don't voice my opinion about it," Dean answered, smiling at Jaimie. What was it about this girl that had him so intrigued. It was because she was showing little interest in him; it had to be the reason. Normally, girls lined up to be with him, but Jaimie, she was different. At that moment, he made it his job to make this girl want him so badly she wouldn't be able to stand it. He smiled to himself as he thought of his victory.

"Dean? Are you going to stand there like an idiot smiling at yourself, or are you going to get dressed, get in that little car of yours and drive to the next hunt?" Jaimie asked, pulling Dean out of his happy place.

Dean shot her an angry look as he walked into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before pulling on clean clothing. He stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing his wet hair with the towel he was using. "So, do we know where this next hunt is, or are we just going to drive around aimlessly until we find something?"

Suddenly, Sam's phone rang. After fishing around in his pocket a few seconds, Sam pulled the device out and flipped it open. "Hello?" There was a pause as the other person spoke. "Oh, hey Bobby, what's going on?" Another pause as Bobby spoke. "Really? How many?" Pause. "That many, huh? Well, yeah, Dean and I are about two hours away, we can swing in and take care of it." Pause. "yeah, no problem, Bobby." Pause. "Uh-huh. Bye."

Sam snapped his phone shut, walking to his duffel and packing his stuff inside. "Bobby picked up a few demons in Pittsburgh. I told him we would go take care of it."

"Yeah, I heard," Dean said, also packing. "How many?"

"About sixty."

"Sixty?! _That's_ a few, Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, I figured we could split up. You know, you take thirty and I'll take thirty?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah. Let's do that, Sammy." He rolled his eyes. "Oh, wait, that's suicide! Sam, where's your head?"

"I just thought you'd want the hunt, is all, Dean. Hey, if you don't want it, I'll call Bobby back and tell him to get someone else."

"No. We'll go. But we're not separating."

"Fine." Sam left the room, thinking that he would get Dean to agree on the way there. Separating and taking the demons on that way was the smartest thing right now. They didn't have time to fight together; these things needed to be taken care of.

Sam tossed his duffel in the trunk, walking up to passenger door and leaning against it, waiting for Dean and Jaimie to come out of the room. Suddenly, a woman was standing in front of him; Ruby. "Jesus, Ruby, you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?"

"I came here because I know about the demons you're planning on going to kill," Ruby informed. "You need my help, Sam."

"Well, it would be nice. Are you in?"

"Of course I am. I can't let anything happen to you, now can I?"

Sam smiled. He trusted Ruby, although he probably shouldn't. But he couldn't help it. Time after time, she was becoming a regular part of his life. She had actually saved him from the seven sins he, Dean and Bobby had fought. So, why wouldn't he trust her? Dean, that's why. Dean would never understand; would never try to understand.

Dean was out the door first, followed by Jaimie who pulled the motel room door shut. Casually, Dean threw his duffel in the trunk and slammed it shut. Then, he walked to the driver's side and climbed into his car. "Come on, Sammy, we're wasting daylight."

Sam climbed into the car, glancing in the backseat at Jaimie. He was prepared for a fight as he braced himself for the conversation he was about to have with his brother about separating a taking the demons on.

The car pulled to a stop right in front of the building Bobby had told Sam about. The car ride had been less than pleasant after Dean agreed to split up; there was definite tension between the boys now. Jaimie was actually kind of glad that she was only going to be with Dean in this fight. She was a little worried for Sam since he had to go up against the demons by himself, but it wasn't her job to protect Sam; it was her job to protect Dean. And the job came first.

The boys stepped out of the car, eying the building. They moved to the trunk and pulled out all the vials of holy water they could carry in their pockets. Between the two of them, there had to be about fifty vials. No way the demons would die, but they would be in a lot of pain, at least. Finally, Sam pulled out a couple recorders from his jacket pocket. He handed one to Dean.

Dean looked at the recorder Sam was handing him. "What's this?" he asked, taking it.

"Your weapon. When the demons are all preoccupied, hit 'PLAY', and the incantation to exorcise them will start. Make sure none of them get out, so that means block the exits." Sam smiled at Dean. "Good luck, big brother." With that, Sam turned right, heading to the back of the building to catch the demons by surprise.

Dean wanted to follow Sam, but he knew he had his own work to do. Suddenly, he turned to Jaimie. "Follow Sam," he ordered.

Jaimie shook her head. "I can't. I'm here to protect you."

"I don't need protection. Follow Sam."

"No. Get over it. Now, come on, you have demons to kill."

Shaking his head, he turned to the front door. He threw a bag of rock salt at Jaimie. "Block the exits."

Jaimie caught the bag, rolling her eyes. The smell of sulfur was overpowering as they walked into the building. As soon as the door closed, Jaimie poured rock salt in front of the entrance. Then, she poured it in front of every escape route there was in the building, locking the demons in with them. She looked up at Dean, noticing he was wearing his game face. As she stared at him, she realized that all of her co-workers had been right; he was gorgeous.

Suddenly, Dean was tackled to the ground, fighting the whole way down. As Jaimie watched, she rolled her eyes again, thinking that he was an idiot. Before she knew what was going on, she was tackled, too. Unable to react fast enough, she was backhanded, sending blinding pain shooting through her head. The thing went to throw another punch, but she blocked it, kicking it in the stomach, knocking it off of her.

Dean was up, now, throwing punches left and right. Jaimie saw a demon coming at Dean, but he didn't see it, too busy fighting off another one somewhere. Still on the ground, Jaimie swung her legs out, wrapping her ankles around the demon's, knocking it to the ground. She crawled on top of it, punching it in the face multiple times.

Behind her she heard a grunt, followed by a clatter, and the tape recorder Dean had fell into Jaimie's view. Quickly, she scrambled over to it, grabbing it up as a demon strangled Dean. She slammed her finger on the 'PLAY' button, and Sam's voice instantly ran throughout the building.'

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica

Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te,  
cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare  
Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis,  
Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomini  
quem inferi tremunt  
Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica

Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare

Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

As soon as the demons realized what was happening, they threw their hands to their ears and screamed, trying to escape. However, all of the exits had been sealed with rock salt, so they weren't going anywhere. The recording stopped, and all the demons were gone, sent back to Hell where they belonged. Dean let out a sigh of relief, glad that it was over and everything was okay. In the back of his mind, he began to worry about Sam again.

Sam was being straddled by a large man with a goatee. As he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, Ruby brought the knife down into the man's back and he toppled onto Sam. He pushed the man off of him, grabbing the tape recorder that had been thrown out of his hands in the struggle.

"You better get out of here," he warned Ruby. Once she was gone, he hit the 'PLAY' button, and watched as all of the demons in the room were exorcised. He stood, feeling a little wobbly. He threw his arms out to his sides to balance himself. When he felt steady enough to move, he set off in the direction of the car, knowing that if Dean had made it, that was where he was going to be.

Dean smiled as he saw Sam coming toward the car. "Sammy?" he asked, his smile broadening. He walked over to his little brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, little brother," he said. "Let's get you back to the motel. You like Hell."

Sam chuckled, gasping at the pain that shot through his torso. He had a few broken ribs, he figured, knowing it was going to hurt like a son of a bitch for a few weeks now. But right now, that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was there, alive, and he was with Dean again.

Jaimie helped Dean place Sam in the car, careful not to jar him too much because of his injuries. He would live, and that was all Dean was worried about. He had already sold his soul to get his brother back, and he didn't think he could offer it to the crossroads demon again if Sam were to drop dead. Therefore, Sam was going to have to be more careful.

By the time they got back to the motel, Dean was beat. Knowing Sam needed his rest, Dean gave him the more comfortable bed, taking his cell phone from his front pocket so it wouldn't bother him as he rested up. "Get some sleep, Sammy," Dean said, throwing a blanket over his legs. "We're leaving first thing in the morning."

As soon as Dean lay his head down on the pillow, Sam's phone rang. Angrily, he answered it. "Bobby, what do you need?" Dean perked up as he listened to Bobby explain the situation. Although he had just come from a fight, this new fight Bobby was describing made him just itch for another. It had been weeks since he had taken out a vampire, and a good beheading sounded like fun right about now. "You got it, Bobby," he answered with a smile on his face. "I'll handle it." He hung up the phone a jumped off the bed, pulling his boots back on.

Jaimie stepped in front of him as he tried to leave the motel. "What do you think you're doing, Winchester?" she asked hotly.

"There's a vamp nest about twenty minutes from here," Dean explained with a grin. "I'm going to take them out. All of them."

"By yourself?"

Dean looked over at Sam. "Well, unless you want to come, Princess, yeah. Sammy's not in any condition to be fighting again."

"And neither are you." She grabbed his wrist and spun him away from the door as he tried to leave again. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" she screamed.

"What's your problem?" Dean asked, shrugging her hand off of his wrist. "I'm fine. And I want to kill me some vampires."

"You're not fine! Dean, get some sleep. We can take the vamps in the morning. They're off their game then."

"No!" Dean shot back. "I'm going and you can't stop me."

"Wait!" Seeing that there was nothing else she could do to make him stay, she turned on her charm. "I-I mean, stay here...with me." She looked seductively into his perfect jade green pools, welding their bodies together. "You don't have to sleep. We could...do..." she slowly walked her fingers up his muscular arm, "...other things."

Dean looked down at her, smiling. "Yeah? What did you have in mind?" He bent his head down to kiss her, but she pushed him backwards, onto the bed. He groaned as his aching back hit the mattress, hard. But it was a good kind of pain.

Jaimie cursed herself for what she was about to do. This had not been her original plan. However, boys will be boys, and sometimes, they just don't like to listen. And that makes girl have to kick it up a notch and force boy to listen. Slowly, she crawled on top of Dean, straddling him.

He tried to kiss her again, but she placed one of her delicate hands on his chest and pushed him back down to the bed. Then, he tried to grab her and pull her closer to him, but she moved her hand and captured both of his wrists, pinning them to Dean's pillow; right next to the headboard. Dean moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Jaimie tightened her grip on his wrists. "You're strong."

Jaimie leaned down, breathing into Dean's ear. "I know." Again, she moved so she could stare at his perfect eyes.

"I like that." He smiled, which almost sent Jaimie over the edge. However, she managed to keep her cool. She had to. After all, Dean's life kind of depended on it.

She gave him her most seductive smile. "So, are you going to be a good boy, Dean Winchester?"

Dean closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as he felt Jaimie's free hand trailing down his chiseled chest, making it's way to his belt. Again, he moaned, more in pleasure this time. "Yeah. Mm-hmm. I promise."

"Good," she breathed, trying not to be turned on by this, however failing miserably. Why did she always have to get the bad cases? "Then, don't move."

Dean held as still as he possibly could, resisting the urge to buck his hips up and feel the friction his aching cock was screaming for. His fists dug into the sheets below him as he fought his body, desperately trying not move as Jaimie pulled his belt from the loops in his pants. Patiently, well, as patiently as his body was allowing him to be, he waited for her to continue.

Only she didn't. He opened his eyes as he felt the belt that was around his waist a second ago being tied around his wrists. He began to struggle under Jaimie. "What-What are you doing?" he asked, wiggling in an attempt to get free. Only it was too late. He was now bound the to the bed with his own belt. "Jaimie!"

She pulled herself from the bed, walking over to the table and sitting in her usual spot. "I'm sorry, Dean. But I can't let you go kill yourself in an attempt to take out the bad guy."

"Jaimie! Let me out!" Dean demanded, pulling at the belt. He hissed as the leather bit into his tender flesh.

"Dean, stop squirming around. You're going to wake up Sam. And I will let you out. Tomorrow morning."

"No! Let me out, now!"

"Struggling is only going to make it worse. Now, I suggest you get some sleep. I'm doing this for your own good."

"Jaimie!" Dean yelled again, continuing to struggle. She ignored him, however. After about an hour, he finally calmed down, allowing sleep to claim him, although his arms were aching from being pinned in the same position for so long.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Review please if you want me to continue.


	4. Hank, I Need You

**CHAPTER FOUR: HANK, I NEED YOU**

Sam groaned in pain as he began to wake and all of the injuries he had endured yesterday came crashing down on him once again. Slowly, he turned on his side so he could see Dean, wondering if he was awake. "Dean?" Sam asked as he slowly rolled onto his side. When he noticed Dean was tied to the bed, he shouted, "Dean!" He wanted to get up and rush to his brother, but his screaming rib cage had different plans for him.

Dean jerked awake, his belt digging into his skin once again, causing his to grind his teeth in pain. "What, Sam? What do you need?"

"Dean, you're tied to the bed!"

"No, really?"

"How--Who did this to you?"

"I did," Jaimie piped up. "He was trying to leave last night. And I couldn't allow that."

"So, what, he's your prisoner?" Sam asked sheepishly, knowing the question could be taken in a dirty way, but hoping Jaimie's mind didn't work like Dean's.

"No. It's just, he can't get himself killed. If he does, then I'm screwed. And I fail the mission."

"So, him leaving would get him killed?"

"No, Sammy," Dean interrupted. "Jaimie just wanted me bound. She's kinky that way." He quirked an eyebrow in Jaimie's direction. "I'm surprised you didn't gag me, too, sweetheart. Normally that comes along with the whole 'bondage' thing we have going on."

Jaimie rolled her eyes and groaned in disgust. "Hey, if you want to go hunt the vampires now, be my guest." She walked over to Dean and untied him, trying to keep her distance in case he tried anything. Unfortunately, she couldn't stay too far away, and he grabbed her wrist.

Dean crushed his lips against Jaimie's, putting everything he had into the kiss. He smiled against her lips as he felt her struggle to get away, pushing his tongue into her mouth. With his other hand, he pulled her closer to him, almost on top of him.

After a lot of struggling, Jaimie managed to get away from Dean's lips. "Dean! What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Finishing what we started last night," Dean answered simply, trying to pull her to him again. "Come on, help me out here."

Jaimie struggled against Dean's hold on her. "Dean, let me go."

Dean smiled. "Oh, you mean like you let me go last night?"

"That was different. I was protecting you from your own stupidity." She jerked her wrist again, but Dean had been ready for it, and he tightened his grip, but not enough to hurt her. "You're verging on rape, Dean."

Dean smiled again. "Come on, I'm not actually going to force you to do anything you don't want." He let her go, laying back down on the bed. "I was just having a little fun. Getting payback."

Jaimie knew she didn't have the right to be mad at him because she had basically done the same thing to him last night. She had been a tease, and she knew it. And, to top it off, she couldn't deny the fact that she loved that kiss. Dean was very talented. Still, she chose to be mad. "You're a jerk," she told him hotly.

"I know. Sam tells me that all the time."

"Speaking of Sam," Sam finally piped up, "he's going to take a nice, long, hot, relaxing shower. I'll see you guys when I'm out." Slowly, still in pain, he stood. "And don't do anything stupid while I'm in there, Dean."

Dean gave him his signature 'what-the-hell!' look before he disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Dean and Jaimie alone.

The second they were alone, Dean regretted trying to get payback. The room was quiet. Too quiet. He wanted Jaimie to talk. Even if it was to yell at him. He just wanted her to talk. Finally, he stood up, pulling his shirt off and wiggling his body, feeling his aching muscles pop.

"What are you doing?" Jaimie asked as she tried not to realize he had taken his shirt off.

"Nothing. I'm thirsty. Gonna get a beer." He walked over to the fridge and opened the door, pulling out a beer. "You want?"

Jaimie rolled her eyes at him. "What do you think, Dean?" Dean smirked and then walked over to the table where she was sitting, standing painfully close to her. She knew he was doing this on purpose. _Crap!_ she thought to herself. Last night had been a huge mistake. "Do you have to be half naked to drink a beer?"

Dean looked down at Jaimie, a smile playing at his lips. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" Jaimie looked up at him, her face showing no sign of humor. "Well, I could put a shirt on if you want me to, but i figure why bother, I'm going to be showering soon anyway."

Jaimie was fighting her body. Everything in her was screaming at her to touch Dean's well-muscled, and at the moment, very naked, chest. She wanted to run her hands over his taught abs and feel the heat that was radiating from him under her palms. _Are angels even supposed to be having these kinds of thoughts?_ she mentally asked herself. Finally, she tore her gaze away from Dean. "Don't you have an army of vampires to go kill, or something?"

"Nah. Bobby texted me. He took care of it last night with a couple of his buddies." Dean could tell he was making Jaimie feel awkward, and he smiled. Slowly, he inched closer to her; however, he didn't move too much at a time because she would get the clue that he was actually moving. "So, what do we do now?"

Jaimie shrugged, her shoulder and upper arm brushing up against Dean's bare body. She flinched away, a gasp escaping her lips. Quickly, she gathered herself, not wanting Dean to know how badly he was messing with her mind and body right now. "I-I guess we wait. For another hunt. Maybe. Or, we could take Sam to the hospital, see if the damage from last night is worse than we thought."

Dean shook his head. "No, no way. Sammy and I don't do hospitals. Too many questions."

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and Sam emerged, fully clothed, his wet hair plastered to his forehead and cheeks. He looked at Dean, and he frowned, knowing what Dean was trying to do. _Yeah, like that will happen. She's an angel working for her wings._ "Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. He looked over at Jaimie. "Alone?"

With a final smile at Jaimie, Dean pushed himself away from the table, following Sam into the bathroom. "What?" he asked, flinching away from Sam's disappointed stare.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was waiting for you to get out of the shower so I could get in. Why?"

"That's not what I mean, Dean. I mean, what are you doing with Jaimie."

Dean put on his 'I have no idea what you are talking about' face. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Dean, she's an angel! Or she will be, once she's done saving your ass."

"So?"

"So, Dean, she's not going to sleep with you. So stop flirting with her already. It's embarrassing."

"Oh, don't worry, Sammy," Dean assured him, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. "She'll sleep with me. They all do. I mean, come on. Do you really think anyone can resist this?" He threw his arms out to the side, giving Sam a better view of his body. "Huh?"

Sam shook his head, rolled his eyes, and sighed. He left the bathroom to go talk to Jaimie, a civilized person. He was done with Dean. There was no way he was getting through his brother's thick skull. He could at least warn Jaimie. However, when he went to the kitchen to talk to her, she was gone.

Jaimie stood outside the motel, staring at the sky. The chilly air felt good on her overheated body. "Hank," she begged, still looking at the sky. "Hank, please." She shook her head, smiling slightly. "Hank, I need you."

Suddenly, Hank was before her, looking worried. "What is it, Jaimie? Is there a problem with the Winchester boy?"

Jaimie laughed. "Yeah, there's a problem. He's _freaking _gorgeous. And he knows how to use his looks as a weapon." She looked down at the ground, focusing on a piece of gravel and laughed slightly, remembering the kiss she had shared with Dean this morning. "I can't do this, Hank." She looked into his eyes once more. "You have to reassign me."

Hank looked at her, confused. "Why? You are the best we have. You have not lost a customer yet."

"Please, don't ask questions, just do it. There are so many others who want this case. I don't. I never did. All of the women up there do. Can't I trade?"

"Like I said, you are the best, and this is a heavy case. So, I'm sorry, but no."

"Hank, I have never complained about an assignment. _Ever._ I do my job and I keep my mouth shut. But I'm begging you...please, reassign me."

Hank was beginning to worry about Jaimie. They had been friends a long time, and he had sort of a soft spot for her. But even if he wanted to reassign her, it was out of his hands. He had strict orders to put her on this case. "Jaimie, why?"

"Because...I'm attracted to him," she whispered, ashamed. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "For two years, twenty cases, all men, all attractive, I have never slipped up. When I first started, I promised myself I wouldn't be like the others. Sleep with every one of my male customers that came on to me. I vowed I wouldn't sleep with any of them. I wouldn't feel for any of them." She sat down on the bench behind her, resting her elbows on her knees. "And I've been good. But now, on my last case, I'm going to blow it."

Hank took a seat next to Jaimie. "You've done great. And I understand why you want to be reassigned. Look, Jaimie, it's not that I don't want to help you. It's that I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I had strict orders to put you on this case. _You_. No one else."

"Oh. I see." Jaimie looked at Hank, determined. "Then I can do this. I'll save the day, and...I'll get my wings." She smiled.

"That's the spirit," Hank smiled. "Well, I'm needed back at the station." He stood and began to walk away; however, he turned around. "And Jaimie, it's okay to have a little fun on your last case. Because once this is over, you won't have the opportunity." He winked, knowing she knew what he meant.

Jaimie smiled at Hank as she watched him walk into the light that would take him home. She let out a slow breath. "I can do this," she whispered to herself, standing and walking back into the motel to face Dean again.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Review please. It motivates me to continue.


	5. I Just Wanted to Save You

**CHAPTER FIVE: I JUST WANTED TO SAVE YOU**

Dean had just stepped out of the shower, his body steaming as the cool air hit his hot flesh. Quickly, he grabbed the towel that he had placed on the back of the toilet, wrapping it around his hips and tying a loose knot to keep it in place. He walked over to the mirror, wiping away the fog that had formed on the surface. Looking at his reflection, he sighed, thinking of what was going to come to him in just a few short months. Could Jaimie really keep Lilith from dragging him to the pit? He didn't know; however, each day that came and went, ticking down to his death, he wished she could.

However, he had to hide his worries, his doubts. His fears. There was no way he was going to let Sam see how scared he actually was. He was the big brother; fearless in his baby brother's eyes. But who wouldn't be afraid to go to Hell? Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to stop thinking about his unfortunate fate. Slowly, taking a deep breath, he opened them.

Suddenly, he saw someone in the mirror standing behind him; a woman. He turned, trying to get a better look at the new arrival, only she was gone. Confused, he shook his head, thinking it was only his imagination playing tricks on him. _Yeah right. How often does that happen?_ Great. Now he had a ghost on his tail. Perfect.

He wrapped his hand around the knot he had tied in the towel and walked out of the bathroom, his body still holding droplets of water from his shower. Looking around the motel, he noticed Sam wasn't in the room. "Where's Sam?" he asked Jaimie.

"He went out to get breakfast. Said he needed to get out of the room for a while," Jaimie explained. She was trying not look at Dean, dripping wet and sexy as usual. Unfortunately, it was harder than she thought it would be. Suddenly, she noticed he wasn't acting like himself. "Dean, is everything okay?"

He stopped rummaging through his duffel for clothes, thrown off by the question. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" he lied.

"I don't know. You just, seem different. Like, you're not acting like yourself."

"I'm really tired, is all." He continued his movements to find clothes, pulling out his boxers. There really was no need for anymore clothes, seeing as how he planned on taking a nap until Sam came home. Smirking, Dean pulled at his towel, releasing the knot and let it drop to the floor.

Jaimie quickly tore her gaze away from Dean, her face reddening. "Thanks for the warning, Dean."

His smile broadened. "I figured you would have looked away when you saw me pulling the knot out. I didn't know you were going to keep staring at me."

"Pfft. I wasn't staring. I was merely looking. Making sure you were okay. That's why I'm here, after all."

"Sure you were." Dean stepped into his boxers, crawling into the bed once they were on. "You can look, now. I'm under the covers." He lay back, his head connecting with the soft, fluffy pillow.

Jaimie looked back at Dean. He still looked...different. Paler than usual. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He rolled onto his side, pulling the blanket over his head. "Now can I please go to sleep."

"Okay. Sleep tight."

"Yeah. Wake me up when Sammy gets home."

"I will." She smiled at Dean when she heard his steady breathing, signaling that he had fallen asleep. "Wow, that was fast."

Sam sat at the diner, waiting for the waitress to get his order ready. Restlessly, he glanced at his watch, noticing he had been there for over thirty minutes. Unconsciously, he began to shake his leg and tap his fingers on the counter.

"Wow," came a voice behind him, causing him to jump. "someone looks bored."

Sam turned to see Ruby. "Ruby, you scared me."

"Hiya, Sam."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Sam waited for her to continue as she took a seat beside him. "It's Lilith, Sam...she wants you."

"What?"

"She's put a price on your head, Sam. You need to be more careful."

"I am being careful."

"Right. So then I guess you already know that the guy over there in the corner booth is one of her minions." Sam allowed his gaze to tick over to the man Ruby was referring to. "Don't look at him! I don't think he's noticed you're here yet. But we need to leave."

Finally, the waitress came over with Sam's order. "Here you go, Sugar. Do you need anything else?"

"Uh, no, thank you," Sam answered, grabbing his bag and darting out of the diner. He looked back at the door, thankful he had gotten out unnoticed.

"Sam, listen to me," Ruby ordered. "I helped your friend Bobby out by fixing the colt. It works on demons, now. Go to his place and get it." Sam shook his head, walking to the Impala. "And Sam, please be careful."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Ruby."

Giving Sam one last smile, Ruby turned and walked down the street. In return, Sam walked to the Impala, climbing in and driving off in the direction of the motel. He needed to tell Dean what was happening so they could figure it out together.

Dean moaned in his sleep, seeing Jake thrust the knife into Sam's back. Saw his brother fall to his knees. Dean ran to Sam, trying to save him. In a flash, he was in the arms of the crossroads demon, kissing the hell out of her. Suddenly, Sam was shooting Jake and Azazel's words rang through Dean's mind. '_How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100% pure Sam?'_

"Dean!" Jaimie yelled, jerking him from his nightmare.

"What? I'm up," he said sleepily, sitting up.

"You told me to wake you up when Sam got here. Well, he's here."

Dean blinked a few more times to get the sleepy feeling he had out of his head. Finally, he stood, searching for a pair of clean jeans. He found a pair and managed to pull them on before Sam walked in the door.

Sam tossed the bag of food on the table and went straight to Dean. "Dean, we have a problem."

Dean, concerned by Sam's tone and the expression, put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"It's Lilith, Dean. She has a price out on my head. And her minions are out looking for me."

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes. "Dammit!" He walked back over to the bed, grabbing his duffel and started packing. "Come on, Sam. Start packing. We leave here tonight."

Sam didn't move. "No, Dean, listen to me." Dean looked at Sam, his expression hard. "If we stay here, Lilith might show up."

"And? Sam, explain to me how that would be a good thing."

"Dean, if Lilith comes here, we can stop her."

"Stop her? Sam, we can't kill Lilith. She is too strong. You and I both know that."

"Dean's right, Sam," Jaimie intercepted. "Lilith is out of yours and Dean's league. We need to leave."

"Wait!" Sam yelled. "We could at least try."

"Try?!" Dean countered. "Sam, we have no weapons! Nothing that can kill a demon! Now, we're leaving this town. End of discussion."

"No, Dean. We--"

"End of discussion, Sam!" Dean yelled, walking over to Sam. "What would make you think for one second I would go with this plan, Sam? It's suicide!"

Sam dropped his gaze, knowing he had lost the argument. "I don't know, Dean. It's just, Ruby told me that she helped Bobby fix the colt. I just thought we could go get it and use it on Lilith."

Dean took a breath, calming down, knowing he had upset Sam. "Sam, we can get the colt, but why would you want to kill yourself fighting Lilith?"

Sam shook his head. "I just thought that..." he started. He looked up at Dean again. "...that if Lilith was dead it would mean that I could save you."

Dean released his hold on Sam. What was he supposed to say to that? He turned back to his duffel. "Just, get packed, Sam. We're out of here."

Without another word, Sam walked over to the bed that he had slept on and copied Dean's actions. He hung his head, knowing that he should have never suggested staying and fighting. Now, Dean was mad at him, and he knew it.

The ride to the next town was tense and quiet. Jaimie felt odd sitting in the back seat when the boys were in an argument. By the time Dean pulled into the parking lot of the next motel they were staying at, Jaimie all but jumped out of the car while it was still moving. She watched as the boys exchanged glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. It was kind of cute, actually.

Sam broke away from the pack to get a room, while Dean leaned against the side of his car, arms crossed over his chest, looking at the sky. Jaimie walked around the car and leaned against it beside Dean, matching his stance.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"The stars," he replied.

Jaimie nodded. "I see." After a long moment of silence, Jaimie looked back over at Dean. "He's just trying to help, you know?"

"I know."

"You shouldn't be mad at him. Look at this situation from his perspective. For just a minute." Dean finally looked over at her, his eyes telling her to continue. "In a little over two months, you're going to be gone. In Hell. And Sam's going to be all alone. Here. So if he has a chance to kill Lilith and end this all right now, don't you think he'd want to take it?" When Dean didn't answer, Jaimie moved her head so she could look into his eyes. "If it were the other way around, wouldn't you?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah, but...it's different with Sam."

"How?"

"Because Sam's supposed to be the level-headed one. I'm the reckless brother that goes into things half-cocked and crazy. Sam's the one who tries to talk me out of it. But lately, he's been acting more like--"

"You?"

Dean looked at Jaimie again. "Yeah. And that scares me."

Before Jaimie could say anything else, Sam walked over. Hesitantly, he grabbed his duffel, handing Dean the key. They walked into the room, still not speaking. Sam wished he and Dean would patch this up, but he wasn't going to be the one to try and fix it. He had been the one to break it; Dean had to fix it.


End file.
